The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same and more particularly to a technique which is useful for semiconductor devices used in LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) drivers.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10 (1998)-233507 discloses a technique which reduces the chip area and achieves production efficiency improvement and cost reduction regarding semiconductor integrated circuits such as driver ICs with many output pads and electronic circuit devices such as electronic clocks.
Concretely, an output pads is placed over a drive transistor to be connected with the output pad or over a logic circuit so that they overlap each other as seen in a plan view. Furthermore, not only aluminum wires but also bump electrodes or barrier metals are used for semiconductor device wiring interconnection. Also, in a case that a semiconductor integrated circuit is electrically bonded over a printed circuit board face down, electrical connections are made by directly connecting solder bumps of the semiconductor integrated circuit with wires of the printed circuit board. In this case, bump electrodes as external connection terminals for the semiconductor integrated circuit are stacked over transistors.
For example, FIG. 18 of the above patent document shows that a bump output pad lies over a drive transistor. Hence, since the drive transistor and the output pad overlap as seen in a plan view, the chip area can be reduced. Furthermore, FIG. 26 of the document shows that one diffusion area and another diffusion area are electrically connected by bump interconnection. This structure makes it possible to have one more wiring layer as compared with the conventional structure.